


Dyslexia of the Heart

by Ride_Forever



Series: Wild and Whirling Words [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Epistolary, Estrangement, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3002612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Benton Fraser in Canada to Frannie Vecchio in Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dyslexia of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the epistolary challenge at [dS_snippets in LiveJournal](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/). Follows immediately upon part one of this series.

Dear Francesca,

Were I as capable of emotional forthrightness as are you, this situation would not have escalated to the point of my engendering what you tell me is Ray’s current state and subsequently your antipathy towards me. I do value your friendship and it pains me to have you retract that friendship – and more so the pain that what you would offer Ray serves to highlight how I have failed him.

Where Ray is concerned, where what has or has not happened between us is concerned, it is as if I have dyslexia of the heart, as if I have read his signals backwards or not at all. 

Please, Francesca, remain my friend. And – as I have said to Ray, “All women are our sisters” -- so I ask you to be to both of us a sisterly friend, and one whose further advice I will welcome.

Yours most sincerely,

Benton Fraser


End file.
